Touching Moments
by TeamJacob1998
Summary: One-shots of Crutchie interacting with each member of the cast.
1. Jack

**A.N. This is one of a many Crutchie one-shots with each of the other characters in Newsies. Any suggestions on a character, just PM me. First up is Jack and 14 years old.**

Most of the boys are either out finishing selling there papes or sitting down stairs in the Lodging house, but Crutchie is not. As much as he loves the boys, doing anything that requires silence around them is impossible. Now, being 12 years old he was one of the smartest Newsies, often finding a quite spot to read, borrowing books from Kloppman, accidently staying up half the night to finish. He lay on his bed curled up into a ball tears rolling onto the final pages of the book as he closed it shut. He threw it across the room and it landed with a loud bang next to the door. He turned into his pillow and wept.

Crutchie flashed his eyes to the door as it creaked open and a head popped in.

"Hey, Crutchie, is youse okay we heard something downstairs?" Jack began to walk over to his best friend when his boot hit something. He bent down and picked it up.

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame? Where didya get dis?"

"Borrowed it from Kloppman", Crutchie sniffled turning his face away. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"Den why is youse crying?"

"Ise don't wants ta talk about it."

"Come on, Crutch-"

"No, leave me alone!" Crutchie burrowed himself under the covers and hid his head. Jack pulled away the sheet and flopped down on the bed next to Crutchie.

"Youse really tink a sheet is gonna stop me. Now, come on, spill da beans. Why is youse crying? I won't tell da boys, I promise."

"Really", Crutchie sniffled again but this time laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's just dat in da book dis guy, da hunchback, named Quasimodo, falls in love wid dis goil, named Esmeralda, but she is killed because people say she killed someone when she didn't. Den when Quasimodo finds out, he finds her tomb and he lays dere and dies. Books is supposed ta have happy endings, not one dat makes youse cry." Crutchie leaned further into Jack's shoulder and shuttered a sob. Jack began to rub his back.

"Oh, Crutchie. Look, at least he got ta be wid her."

"Yeah, but she's dead and he died and…"

"Shhh. You know what da nuns told us about God and Heaven and all dat. Dis Kasimado guy and da goil are both in Heaven tagetha. Deys got no more problems and dey can live happy up dere."

"Really?"

"Eh, would I eva lie."

"Well, ya do kinda make up headlines and stuff."

"Ise just improving da truth a liddle, dat's all."

"So den it is a happy ending cause dey is both tagetha in Heaven and dey can be tagetha foreva." Crutchie began to smile a liddle.

"Yeah, a happy ending." Jack wiped away the leftover tears off of Crutchie's cheeks.

"Come on, Kloppman's got dinna downstairs."

"Oh, dinna!" Crutchie bolted up, grabbed his crutch and hopped out the door. Jack smirked as he put the book down on the crate next to the bed and ran after the child.

To this day, The Hunchback of Notre Dame remains Crutchie's favorite book, the ending always makes him smile.


	2. Romeo

**A.N. Upon request, Romeo will be next, he is 2 years younger than Crutchie. This is kinda short, so sorry about that.**

Most just think of Romeo as a boy of romance and a cocky attitude, but he was more than that. He was an artist. Not as good as Jack of course, no one could be as good as Jack, but good all the same. Very few knew of his talent, for he would often draw one of the boys when they weren't looking or one of the women who sat in Central Park. He didn't see himself as very good, but he loved to draw people. All of the facial expressions and ways one could stand fascinated him.

This was one of these times when he wanted to draw someone, so he pulled out his sketch book from under his bed and hide in the corner. Crutchie was in the perfect position to draw; a broad smile spread across his 14 year old face, leaning on his crutch as he talked and laughed with Race and Mush about something.

Romeo started to shape the boyish face taking care to remember the crater of dimples Crutchie had in his face and drawing each individual freckle. Just as he was finishing someone sat down beside him. Romeo jumped pressing his sketch book to his chest.

"Sorry ta scare ya." Romeo had been so busy drawing, he hadn't noticed Crutchie hop over to him and slide down to the floor.

"Na, Ise fine."

"Whats were ya doing?"

"Nothing." As much as he loved the boys, he didn't want them to think him soft or copying Jack.

"Come on, let mes see."

Romeo sighed and slowly handed over the book. Crutchie grabbed it and looked down at the page. His jaw slowly dropped and his eyes widened.

"Is, is dat me?"

"Y-yeah, do youse like it?"

"Are ya kidding, Ise love it. Ise tink dis is great. Why didn't ya tell me ya knew how ta draw."

"Ise didn't want no one ta make fun a me."

"No one would make fun a ya, but if ya want, I'll keep dis a secret."

"Thanks, Crutchie." The two boys spend the next hour going through the entire sketch book together, Crutchie admiring the drawings, both remembering.

To this day, the only Newsie to know Romeo talent is Crutchie, well, and Spot, but that's a tale for another day.


	3. Buttons

**A.N. By request, Buttons is up next. This occurred after the strike. Why do these keep coming out so short?**

The strike had been over for about a week, most of which, Crutchie had spent in bed. The other boys refused to let him step even a toe out from under the sheet without swooping to his side and insisting on letting them help him. At first, Crutchie allowed it, but after the week he was ready to go bonkers. The boys refused to leave him alone or even outside to sell his papes. He has to make a living for Pete's sake!

The next morning, Crutchie woke up earlier than the rest of the boys. He slipped into his clothes, laced up his boots and reached for his crutch. Just as he stood up, he plummeted to the ground, gimp leg throbbing painfully. In the next bunk over Buttons rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Crutchie, whats ya doing? Youse should be up without one a us. Youse still injured." Buttons flopped out of bed and started to pick Crutchie off the floor.

"Come on, Ise can do tings by meself ya know. Ise just wants ta sell me papes. Please, please, Buttons, let me sell." Buttons sat Crutchie on the bed and messed up the younger boy's hair.

"Fine", Buttons sighed, "Ise see whats Ise can do."

"Tanks."

20 minutes later Buttons stood in the far corner of the bunkroom whispering an argument with Jack, Race and Specs. Crutchie could only hear snippets of the conversation.

"…still hoirt…"

"…he really wants ta…"

"…no, da Delanceys…"

"…maybe if…"

"…fine…"

"…if he doesn't…"

"…convince…"

Buttons came over to Crutchie biting his lip.

"Well, whats dey say?"

"Dey said yeah-"

"Yes, tanks-"

"IF, if youse let someone carry youse."

Crutchie blinked at Buttons a few times before he could even formulate a response. Someone carrying him? That meant the boys didn't think he was strong enough, he was the weak link. If he didn't have that stupid polio maybe the boys wouldn't be like this.

"No, Ise don't wants nobody carrying me. No one, ya hear."

"Either dat or youse stay in bed." Crutchie sighed and leaned his chin in his hands. Better than staying inside, maybe he could convince one of the boys to sell a block down so he could feel a little independent.

"Fine." In the end, it was Buttons who carried Crutchie, piggyback, all the way to the Bronx-Manhattan border where Crutchie usually sold. Of course, Buttons wouldn't leave his side, but let him walk around a little on his crutch, catching him every time he tripped. One old woman who was passing by thought that they were so cute, helping each other, that she gave them each a quarter. When things started getting boring, Buttons was always quick with a joke leaving Crutchie in stitches. By the end of the day, Crutchie had to admit, selling with Buttons was pretty fun. Walking back to the Lodging house, Crutchie was so exhausted, he didn't even put up a fight when Buttons picked him up, even falling asleep on his back.

Maybe being carried wasn't so bad after all.


	4. AlbertDelancey brothers

**A.N. Next up is Albert. I was going to do Racetrack, but I need something to write about for him. I have ideas for Davey, Katherine, Sniper, Les and Albert, but not Race, so any suggestions. Oh never mind, I've got a good idea for Race! This turned into an Albert and Delancey brothers fic, so yeah.**

It was 6:30 in the morning. The sun had risen a half hour before in beautiful oranges, yellows, and reds before turning into the blue most know it to be. Walking through Manhattan it would seem perfectly serine, until you reached the World Distribution Center. As per usual, the Delancey brothers ganged up on an unfortunate newsie as he would walk in to buy his papes, and today happened to be Crutchie. The brothers thought it fit to rip the crutch out from under the boy and kick him in the ribs. Unfortunately, for the Delancey brothers, the other boys were just behind him.

"Hey, what is youse doing?!" Albert ran up to Oscar and yanked the crutch out of the bully's hand. Finch was not far behind, pulling Crutchie to his feet.

"Pick on someone youse own size. Crutchie can't defend hisself he's a gimp!" Albert was fuming as he shoved past the brothers, the other newsies following close behind glaring at Oscar and Morris.

Crutchie limped back to the Lodging House, head down. Albert thought he was weak and couldn't take care of himself? Did the other boys think that way? Crutchie stood around with the other boys halfheartedly laughing at the joke Race made. Did they really think he was the defenseless newsie who always needed help? Crutchie started to get undressed for bed when Albert walked up.

"Youse ok, youse seemed kinda sad or something?"

"Nah, Ise fine."

"Youse lying, come on, youse can tell mes." Crutchie sighed.

"It's just dat, when youse was talking ta da Delanceys dis morning youse just…"

"What do youse-oh…"

"Yeah."

"Hey, look. Ise didn't mean ta say dat. Youse tough, tougher den all a us. Ise bet youse could take Oscar in a fight any day."

"Really, youse tink so?"

"Yeah."

"Tanks, Albert." Crutchie reached over and gave Albert a hug who instantly wrapped his arms around his friend.

The next day, the Delanceys were back to picking on Crutchie. But, when Oscar made a lunge for the crutch, Crutchie moved sideways, nailing Oscar across the ribs with his crutch. Then Morris took a dive and Crutchie punched him in the nose, hearing a nice crack come from it. The brothers ran off just as the other boys jogged up.

"What's up wid dem?" Jack looked at Crutchie.

"Just showed dem a few tings."

The Delancey brothers avoided Crutchie for the next week.


	5. Racetrack

**A.N. Crutchie and Race friend/brother fic thing, so yeah. Here we go!**

After chasing Albert around for about an hour that afternoon, Race sat down on the steps outside of the Lodging house his cigar twirling between his teeth. For once, he actually sold his papes early, nice headline and a beautiful day. He was the first one back and was enjoying some peace and quiet.

Race heard light thumps on the ground coming in his direction, a sure sign of Crutchie coming. Not seconds later Crutchie plopped down on the steps next to Race laying his crutch on the ground. Crutchie, apparently, could tell Race wanted silence, or as much silence as they could get in Manhattan, because he didn't say a word. Didn't make a sound.

Race could tell why Jack liked to spend time with Crutchie. He didn't probe for answers the way the other guys did or butt into a conversation he shouldn't be in. Hey could be just as loud and funny as the rest of the boys but sobered up real quick and could stay silent without squirming around, Race included. Race sighed, that's enough peace and quiet for one day.

"How youse doing, Crutch?"

"Ise good. Sold all me papes today, someone even gave me a dime."

"Dat's good."

They were silent once again. For something to do, Race puffed heavily on his cigar attempting to blow a smoke ring.

"Why do youse smoke?"

Race blinked.

"Huh?"

"Why do youse smoke?"

"Cause it gives me something ta do. And Ise likes it."

"Oh."

Race looked over at Crutchie. Crutchie was no Albert so maybe…

"Hey, kid, youse wanta try it?"

"Really, youse neva give away youse cigar."

"Youse ain't Albert, besides it's only one puff not the whole damn thing."

"Sure."

Crutchie took the cigar from Race's hand and gave it a once over. He shrugged, put it in his mouth and took a breath. Then he immediately began to cough. Race laughed as he took the cigar away, smacking Crutchie's back as he hacked up a lung.

"Gosh that was awful!"

"Youse gets used ta it."

"Ise don't thinks Ise wants ta get used ta it."

Race laughed again and wrapped his left arm around Crutchie's shoulders as the sun started to go down. Crutchie shivered.

"Youse cold?"

"A little."

"Here, take a puff it'll warm youse right up."

"Eww, no way!"

Race laughed for a third time that night. He nudged Crutchie with his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, let's get inside, it's freezing out here."


	6. Davey

**A.N. For Call Me Personality, a little different than A Snowday Depression (Crutchie was kinda ooc). Here, he is gonna be badass!**

Narrator POV

Davey told Jack he'd meet him at the Lodging house to get Les and divide up the money they earned for the day. Looked like that wasn't going to happen. The Delancey brothers had cornered Davey in an alley and were punching the crap out of him. Davey got a few good punches in, even hearing a crack come out of Morris's nose, but he was no match for the two boys together. _That's it_, Davey thought, _I'm gonna die_. Oscar's fist came towards his face again, but this time it was knocked away.

Someone, probably Jack, was fighting the Delancey brothers, and actually winning. With the rest of his strength, Davey shoved Morris off of him and decked him in the jaw before sliding to the ground. The brothers, now a little worse for ware, ran off throwing threats back over their shoulders.

"Hey, thanks, Jac-", Davey looked into the eyes of his savior. Although the boy had a swollen eye and a cut over his brow from the fight, Davey could obviously tell, this wasn't Jack.

"Crutchie?"

"Heya, Dave. Is youse ok?" Crutchie saved him. What? That doesn't…huh?

"Yeah, I'm fine." Davey attempted to stand up, leaning against the wall to provide support, but his head swam and face throbbed. He couldn't move straight if he tried.

"Youse ain't looking ok. Here, let mes help youse." Without giving Davey a choice, Crutchie pulled Davey's right arm over his left shoulder and slowly limped out of the alley dragging Davey behind him.

Davey tried not to lean on Crutchie as much as possible, not wanting to burden the cripple more than he already was. He wasn't entirely sure that Crutchie could carry him back to the Lodging house. Davey's ribs ached, his head was fuzzy, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Davey, lean on mes. Ise be fine. Ise can hold youse up." Davey gave up the act and leaned most of his weight on the younger, who grunted slightly under the sudden increase in weight, but didn't slow down or show any sign of struggling. By the time they made it back to the Lodging house Crutchie was practically carrying Davey. They were the only ones home.

Crutchie helped Davey up the stairs into the bedroom. He pushed Davey down on his own bed. Davey flopped backwards and laid there, half hanging off. Crutchie sat on the floor and yanked Davey's boots off his feet. Standing back up, he put Davey's boots, hat, and vest under his bed before tucking Davey in, with a light protest from his friend.

Crutchie walked out of the room, but came back with a towel full of ice that he placed on Davey's swollen cheek.

"You know, you didn't have to do this for me."

"Yea, Ise knows. Ise did dis cause youse mes friend. Ise wasn't just gonna leave ya alone by youse lonsome. Dat's all Ise can 'til da rest a da boys get back."

"You've done more than enough. Thank you, Crutchie."

"No problem, Dave."

Crutchie sat on the bed opposite, Button's bed, and watched as Davey fell asleep, changing the ice periodically until the rest of the boys would get back.


End file.
